Amy's Plan
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: This is my second story! Yay! Amy's best freind Megan helps her change to win Sonics heart. Read to find out if it works. A little humor before and after chapters. It's rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me- Hey people! This is my second story.

Amy- Are you gonna help me get Sonic's heart?

Me- Of course! That's why im your best friend!

Amy- Awesome! I wish you owned us.

Me- Me too but _SEGA_ does not me. Ok let's get started!

_**Amy's Plan**_

**_Chapter 1_**

"Sonic! Come back my love!" Amy yelled while chasing her Blue hero.

_'__Gosh this girls a pain, but attractive too... Woah Sonic your not hitting on Amy are you?' He _thought while being chased by his number one fan girl.

"Hey Ames" Amy stopped and turned around.

"Hey Megan! What you been up too?"

"Nothing really about to go shopping wanna come?"

"Of course! Any thing to get Sonic off my mind."

Megan thought a moment then said "I might be able to help with your Sonic issue."

"Really? What!" Amy said as her face lit up. _'Finally someone will help!'_ She thought.

"First a make over!"

"Really? Last time you gave me a make over it was a disaster."

"Yeah, but that was when we were little! Please!"

"Fine, but it better look good!"

"Of course! Lets go before all the good outfits are bought!"

Amy groaned. It was a disaster last time.

_**Flashback**_

They were getting ready for Cream's party. Amy had found the prettiest dress and Megan offered to do her make up. She agreed since Megan took less time then Amy does. Megan finished right when they had to leave so Amy had no time to look at herself. She walked in and everyone was laughing.

'_Wonder what's so funny. Oh well lets see what Megan did too my face.' _Amy thought not thinking that she was the cause of laughter. "OH MY GOSH! MEGAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"What's wrong Amy." Trying to sound innocent.

"What do you mean what's wrong! Look what you did to my face!" Amy yelled at her.

Megan shrugged "Looks fine to me."

"It does not look fine! There is eyeliner on my nose, and my lipstick makes me look like a clown!" Amy was so close to pulling her PikoPiko hammer out.

"I thought it looked fine."

"Just go while I clean up."

"Fine."

**Back at the party**

"This was so worth 20 bucks Knuckles." Megan said laughing as she walked back in the room.

He smirked "Duh, that's why I got you to do it."

Rouge smacked him in the face "How could you do that to Amy!"

"Yeah you guys that was pretty harsh." Sonic said looking disappointed.

"Your lucky we don't tell Amy you planned this!" Rouge told the steaming Knuckles. Who now had a hand print on his muzzle.

Knuckles and Megan got guilty looks on their faces as they sat back down.

_**End of flashback**_

Me-Yay this chapters is complete!

Amy-That flashback was humiliating!

Me- I 'm sorry I did that.

Amy- I forgive you. Wait are you giving me another make over so you can have my Sonikku to yourself!

Me- NO! Of course not! I got my eyes on someone else!

Amy-Really? Who!

Me- Shadow.

Amy- Really? Umm Megan...

Me- Yes Amy?

Amy- Turn around.

Me- Umm.. Ok? Turns around. Oh crap!

Shadow- Smirks and gives a creepy look.

Me- Sweat drops. Faces Amy and mouths 'help me!'

Amy- Shrugs

Me- Umm.. Hey Shadow what up. Heh Heh. Im just gonna go now. Starts running.

Shadow- Chases after Megan.

Amy-Walks off to find 'her Sonikku'


	2. Chapter 2

Me-Hey! Second Chap is up now!

Amy-Did Shadow ever catch you?

Me-Yes, but shadowlover13 since you don't wanna share Shadow you might not want to read what he did, and I'm not doing this to annoy you I already had it written. Just saying.

Amy-What did he do?

Me-Well first I was all freaked out because of the look on his face, then he…

Amy-He what?

Me-He kissed me!

Amy-What! I've been chasing Sonic for years and years, and you've known Shadow for maybe one and he kissed you!

Me-Yeah, but he also dragged me into his room and well I'm not explaining anymore than that.

Amy-I really hope your help works on Sonic cause I'm gonna be mad!

Me- I'm pretty sure….

Amy-Megan you look sick are you OK?

_** Amy's Plan**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_At the mall_

"Megan this dress is tight!" Amy yelled at Megan.

"I know it's awesome ain't it!" She yelled back not knowing she took it the wrong way.

"No! I mean it's tight on my body! You know it's crushing my lungs!"

"Oh! I'll get a bigger size."

'_She's so stupid'_ Amy thought while shaking her head. She looked out the dressing room door.

"I'm back!" Megan said scaring Amy half to death.

"Geese Megan don't do that to me!"

"Sorry didn't know you was coming to look for me. Here I got a bigger size." She said handing Amy a dress, "Remember its suppost to fit a little tight."

"I know, but this one feels like its gonna bust at the seems!"

"Well not that tight, but you should know how it's suppose to fit."

"OHMYGOSH! Megan it's perfect!" Amy screamed. The whole store turned and looked at her, "Heh sorry!" The dress was a mid-thigh, tight, black dress with a pink rose across her chest. It also flares out as it gets to the bottom.

"Amy that looks perfect on you!" Megan said with the biggest smile ever made.

"Thanks! How do you think Sonic will like it?" She said twirling.

"He will love it!"

"YAY! Let's get it!"

_Amy's house_

"This time I'm going to look at the make-up before I walk out the door." Amy said eyeing Megan get the products.

"Don't worry last time was a joke, this time it's for show."

"Fine, but I will get my hammer out if necessary." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah, yeah and beat sense into my brain. I've heard that a lot being friends with you."

"You wouldn't have to hear it if you had some sense."

"You know if looks could kill I'd be dead right now."

'_And I wish they could.'_ thought Amy. "Are you done yet?"

"Wait one more touch up!" Megan said fixing Amy's face like it was a masterpiece. "There! You look drop dead sexy!"

"REALLY!" Amy squeaked.

"Yeah and now I'm drop dead deaf." Megan said wiggling her ear with her finger.

"Oops sorry! I love you?" Amy said hoping Megan wasn't mad.

"I love you too that's why I'm helping you. Just don't say that in public."

"Don't worry!" She said with a gross look. "Ohmygosh! It looks beautiful!"

"Thanks, I did my best." Megan said satisfied with Amy's response. The make-up wasn't heavy just a little blush to bring out her cheeks, eye-liner, mascara, and light rose lip-gloss.

"Anything else before we see if it works?"

"You must let Sonic come to you. No more chasing him." She covered her ears knowing already her response.

"WHAT!"

_With Sonic_

"What the crap?" Amy musta been pretty dang loud :)

Me-Second chap is now complete!

Amy-What happened you looked sick earlier.

Me-Umm… Well… You see I went to the doctor and I'm kinda sortta…pregnant.

Amy-Oh… my… gosh! Does Shadow know?

Me-Not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment.

Shadow-Right moment for what?

Me-Umm… how do I put this? Your gonna be a daddy… *thump*

Amy-Well he took that well. Oh and I told Sonic already…

Sonic-MEGAN YOUR PREGNANT WITH FAKER!

Me-Shut the F*Beep* up!

Sonic-*ready to shield himself* Sorry.

Amy-Wow mood swings already kicking in.

Sonic-Aww I wanted to see his reaction! Were is he?

Me and Amy- *points to the ground*

Sonic-Oh.


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Hey! 3rd chapter! Yay! Shadowlover13 Amy and I would love to be friends. And you can message me some details about another story line.

Shadow-Uhh… Where am I and what happened?

Me-Well you passed out cause you found out you're a daddy.

Shadow-Oh now I remember… I'M A DADDY!

Me-Yeah we've been through this twice now.

Shadow-Sorry…

Me-Aren't you happy? *sniff*

Shadow-Of course! I'm just shocked.

Me-Yay! On with the story!

_**Amy's Plan**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_With Amy and Megan_

"Ok no chasing." Amy said even though she hated the idea.

"Good here he comes just say 'hey'"

"Ok. Hey Sonic!" She said waving.

"Hey Amy, hey Megan." Sonic said looking at Amy. _'Woah! No death hug. Dang…'_ He thought.

"Do you two want any ice cream I see a stand."

"YES! I want a rainbow popsicle!" Megan said licking her lips.

"Chilli dog ice cream. In a cone."

"That's not a flavor Sonic." Amy said with a grossed out look.

"Aww. Fine strawberry in a cone."

"Ok." Amy said checking her purse for money. As she walked off.

"So Sonic how do you like Amy's new look?" Megan said curiously.

"Ehh… I like her normal outfit better. It makes her look sexy!"

"Sexy? So you do like her?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious." He said sarcastically.

"No not really. If I can get her to change to a normal outfit would you maybe ask her on a date? And actually show up."

"Sure, but only if you can get her to change back."

"Ok, but if you bail I'll go blonde hedgehog on you and whip you're a…"

"I'm back!" Amy said trying to carry three ice creams at a time.

"Yum! Thanks Ames!" Sonic and Megan said at the same time.

"Your welcome!"

"Well I'd better be off. Bye guys!" Sonic said rushing away.

"He said he likes your old outfit better."

"Really?" Amy asked not believing what she heard.

"Yeah he said it makes you look sexy."

"REALLY!" She squeaked.

"Yeah. He said he'd ask you on a date if you changed back."

"I gotta change back then!"

"Ok, you do that."

_**Amy's house**_

_'It makes me look sexy. Wow never thought Sonic would say that about me. Finally it's all off.'_

She thought looking at herself in the mirror. _'It's too late to go to the park now. I'll go tomorrow.' _As she cooked herself dinner she thought _'I hope he does what he said he would. I really don't need more heartbreak.'_

**_The park the next day_**

_'Here he comes!'_ She thought. _'Ok still don't chase him.'_

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hey Amy" _'Ok here I go'_ He thought "Umm… Amy will you go to the movies with me?"

"Of course! When?"

"How about now it's still early."

"Sure let's go!" She said trying not to scream.

"Ok." He said smiling as he picked her up bridal style.

Me-Finally you did it Sonic!

Sonic-Yeah she just makes me shy.

Amy-Really?

Sonic-Yes really!

Amy-Yay!

Sonic- Now let's get to the movies!

Amy-Kay!

Shadow-Hey

Everyone-Hey

Sonic-Hey! It's Shaddy Daddy!

_*Gun cocks*_

Shadow-What was that?

Sonic-We gotta go.

Amy-You shop now?

Shadow-Megan's been having some weird cravings.

Amy-Like what?

Shadow-Hamburger flavored Doritos.

Me-What? There good. Try one.

Amy-Uhhh… Ohmygosh! That is good!

Me-Told you!

Sonic-AMY! COME ON!

Amy-COMING!

**Hamburger flavored Doritos are real! (and yummy) I'm not crazy. There's also taco flavored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Cherish (love your name) I'm going to add this chapter and try to be finished, and I will start your story right away. I love how you have it planned out. My name is Megan by the way. Please feel free to send a private message to me so we don't give too much info. Away.**

Me-Ohmygosh! Amy!

Amy-What!

Me-It's a boy!

Shadow-It's also a girl.

Amy-What?

Shadow and Me- IT'S GOING TO BE TWINS!

Amy-Really!

Me-Yes! Ok on with your story!

_**Amy's plan**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_At the movies_

Sonic and Amy are watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Amy hates scary movies and gore. Sonic loves it. *Random screams* "s-s-Sonic c-can we go now?" Amy stuttered out clinging to the blue hero.

Sonic frowned "No not yet! It's not over." He said annoyed with Amy.

_Flashback_

"Sonic do we have to see that?"

He smiled "Come on Amy! This is the best movie ever! I saw the original!"

Amy frowned "But I don't like scary movies."

"Please! Don't be a baby."

She scowled "Some hero," she muttered, so Sonic, already buying the tickets, couldn't hear. He grabbed her arm, and drug her in the theatre.

_End flashback_

She scowled for the second time that night, got up and left. As she was walking home she heard the scuffling of feet behind her. She took off full speed home. She looked behind her and saw …Freddie Cruger! (Watch Nightmare on Elm Street) Her eyes got wide as she tried to speed up, she new it was no use he always caught up too the victims even if he walked and she ran.

"Amy Rose" He hissed. She was almost home when he grabbed her. She fought and screamed until he let go and started laughing. She knew that laugh.

She was in tears "Sonic…"

"Man I got you good!" He said in between laughs.

"Some hero you are!" She was now screaming.

"Hey! I paid for the movie and you wasted that ticket by walking out, and this is pay back!" He yelled back.

"So! I told you in the first place 'I don't want to see it!' I said 'I hate scary movies!' But you were too selfish to even listen!"

"Amy…I…" He felt bad now.

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Even after I told you I was scared you chased me home in a Freddie costume! Why!"

"I'll tell you why… because… because I… love you."

"You do? But why would that make you do that!"

"Because… ummm… I don't know. I figured you'd cuddle up next to me." He said embarrassed.

She smiled "So you really love me?"

"I'll prove it too you."

"How will you do…." He cut her off with his lips. It wasn't a sloppy tongue kind of kiss, but it was as passionate as you can get.

Me-I'm finished! Sorry it was so short.

Amy-Sonic loves me!

Me- And I'm gonna be a mommy of twins in 4 months!

Shadow-And I'm going to be the daddy of those twins.

Amy-Have you thought of names yet?

Me-Umm… No not yet.

Shadow-Were still working on that.

Amy-Oh! I can't wait! Two little hedgehogs running around!

Shadow-Two more ultimate life forms!

Me-I wonder who they will look like!

Shadow-Maybe a mix of us.

Me-I can't wait!

**Ok I'm going to do one more chapter to finish out were I have the babies. Any ideas for the names?**


	5. Chapter 5

Me-Hey! I'm due any day now!

Shadow-I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!

Me-Isn't it great!

Shadow-DUH!

Me-Don't smart off!

Shadow-Umm… Sorry?

Me-Thank you! *gasp*

Shadow-What? Megan! Did you pee!

Me-Yeah I peed in the floor… NO I DIDN'T PEE MY WATER BROKE!

Shadow-OH! *picks me up and carries to the Hospital*

_**In our room**_

Shadow-It's ok. I'll be right beside you the whole time.

Me-YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TOO ME!

Shadow-It takes two to make a baby!

Me-SO!

_**Doctor walks in**_

Doctor-It's time. When I say push push as hard as you can! PUSH!

Shadow-Come on Megan! You're a strong hedgehog!

Me- *ragged breaths*

Doctor-I see the head push on last time! It's a girl!

Me-She's perfect!

Shadow-What do you want to name her?

Me-How about Cherish?

Shadow-It's perfect!

Me-*wincing*

Shadow-Are you ok?

Me-More contractions.

Doctor-Ok time for the boy. Push!

Shadow-Come on it's almost over!

Doctor-Push! About two more big pushes like that and he's out! Push! One more. Push!

Shadow-Look! He looks like you!

Me-But with red streaks. What should we name him?

Shadow-How about Tyler?

Me-I love it!

Shadow-My family. Our beautiful twins. And my beautiful girlfriend.

Me-Aww! You just love making me blush don't you?

Shadow-Yep!

Me-I gotta call Amy!

_**Phone conversation**_

_Amy-Hello?_

_Me-Hey Amy!_

_Amy-Megan? Hey! What do you sound so tired?_

_Me-Well I just had the twins._

_Amy-And I wasn't there?_

_Me-Sorry! I didn't think about it till afterwards. But come see them! Room 203!_

_Amy-Ok! Bye!_

_**End phone conversation**_

Shadow-So…

Me-She was mad that she wasn't here, but she's on her way.

Shadow-Oh when…

Amy-Megan! Where are they!

Shadow-Never mind.

Me-Shhh! They're sleeping!

Amy-Sorry! Aww! What are their names?

Me-Well she's Cherish.

Shadow-And he is Tyler.

Amy-Cute! Can I hold Tyler?

Shadow-Be careful!

Amy-Always! Aww! Tyler looks like Megan just with red streaks. He has Shadows red eyes too!

Me-Yep! He's perfect!

Amy-Cherish looks like her daddy! Just blonds stripes instead of red, and she has blue eyes! Her quills even spike up like yours Shadow!

Shadow-Yes, they are beautiful just like there mother.

Me-*blushing* Stop it!

Shadow-Heh. You look so cute when you blush.

Amy-Haha. I'll just say this is pay back for when you messed up my make-up when we were little.

Me-Fine. *looks at Shadow, Cherish, and Tyler.* My beautiful family.

**Yay! This story is complete! And Cherish I named my baby after you because of all your support. Love ya!**


End file.
